Evil Has It's Consequences (OneShot) Corney
by Grojbandian5Ever
Summary: I can't do summary's...


-It was a normal day, a fangirl of Grojband named Ellen, was simply hanging out, listening to her mp3 while drawing a pic of Corey and Laney smooching. she was also a huge fan of Corney-

But Trina was total against any fan of grojband, or her annoying brother having à gf before her. Trina saw What Ellen was doing thought of an idea. "What do you think your doing?!"

''Hey! your Trina Riffin! i just simply adore the way you go diary for no reason, and your brother songs are just so awesome!'' Ellen replied, giggling , she was at the age of 15, grabbing out her colors and coloring in the people to make them look realistic.

Trina was uber annoyed. "Ugh! How can you listen to Corey's grody music?! And don't talk to me at all noob!

''Your so cute when you act like yourself! and Corey's music is so awesome, and also, Laney Penn is such a beautiful girl!'' Ellen giggled, showing off the drawing that she made , smiling and kicking her feet around.

Trina grabbed the pretty drawing and ripped it to shreds. "Your such à geek! Corey and his Whatever gang will totes hâte you and junk." Trina walked away leaving Ellen upset.

Ellen would began to tear up and cry, like a depressed person, she got up and ran off , taking her stuff with her, tears running down her eyes and on to the ground.

Ellen continues to cry, until She heard à voice behind her. "Are you Okay?" Ellen turned around to See it was Larry Nepp

Ellen would turn around, tears running down her face, seeing Larry Nepp, she sniffled and sighed ''Its one of The Newmans, i also love your band as well!''

"Hey thanks, nobody has Said that before" Larry chuckled. "Why are you crying?"

''Trina Riffin ripped my picture and made me cry!'' Ellen said in a whiny voice, sniffling and wiping her own tears, looking down.

"I know..She can be quote mean...but I think I can help you. But before that i need your help...Its about Carrie." Larry looked nervously at the ground.

Ellen looked at Larry , blushing slightly ''Yeah, what about Carrie?''

Larry sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it any longer. "I...I think im inlove with her."

''Larry, i know that because i seen the fanfiction... just let your feelings be free.. that's what i normally do..'' Ellen said with a smile.

Larry gave Ellen à slight smile. "Hey thanks...but How do I tell her? I don't want her to hate me..."

'Well say this...{Carrie, I think its time you know this, please don't kick me out of the band , but .. i love you} '' Ellen replied.

"I think I'm ready Thanks for everything!" Larry gavé Ellen à quick hug. As soon as he left Trina came stomping toward Ellen, Looking angry.

Ellen nodded, then when he left, Ellen gasped and cringed, shaking in fear.

"How dare you give someone love advice, and not me?! Nick Mallory must love me!"

''OKAY OKAY OKAY , ILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO DO! , what you should do is , go up to nick Mallory, capture him , and make him yours!'' Ellen cried, on her knees and shivering.

Trina was on her last nerve. She grabbed ellen by the coller of her purple, red and blue dress. "YOU THINK I HADN'T TRIED THAT?! YOURE USELESS!"

''DON'T YELL AT ME TRINA , I HAVE FEELINGS '' *Ellen cried, tears running down her eyes, feeling mental*

With Ellens sudden outburst made Katrina come back. "Woah! I'm sorry! Look, anything Say will be fine. I dont want you to be sad. Bubble hug!" Katrina gave Ellen à big bubble hug!

''KATRINA!'' Ellen giggled, hugging Katrina tightly , wiping her tears, feeling a bit better with the bubble hug, laughing a little

"Im so sorry for How Trina has treated you, i only get à chance 1 hour every 3 years! I want to make it up!"

''Its okay Katrina, i completely understand how you feel , i once had a mean side but then my nice side retook my body, oh i forgive you, Katrina'' Ellen said, letting go of the hug, smiling.

"Yaay! Now for mission possible, get Corey and laney together! Forever! Anything in mind?"

''Hmmm, I was thinking we could make Laney confront Corey that she loves him, hehehe, or maybe, make them have a date'' Ellen giggled.

"Interesting, but idk if Laney would just go up to him like that. I have an idea! Mistletoe! " Katrina jumped up and down.

''Its not Christmas though, but awesome Idea Kat!'' Ellen giggled again, smiling and looking around, ''say, wanna get some icecream?'

"Sure! I love ice cream! Yay!" Katrina started to dance around in à flower field

Ellen giggled at how Kawaii Katrina was being, dancing around as well ''Lets get a cherry cherry cream ice cream!''

"Absolutely lets totally do tha- AHHH!" Katrina screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her head.

Ellen would see Katrina turn back into Trina, she immediately knew it was time to run,she ran as fast as she can.

But before Ellen started to run, Katrina was able to Say "G-goodbye Ellen, I will miss you...AHH!" Katrina collapsed to the ground and passed out. Then, Trina rose from the ground, Sharp teeth, red firery eyes, and Sharp claws were visible. "I'm back!" Trina yelled.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCARREWYY TRINA ! SCARREEWY! EEEEEEEE~'' Ellen screamed her head off, ed toward a park, where Grojband was playing à gig at. Trina had recently fired Mina because Trina wanted to do things her way, her self, evily. Ellen saw What Trina was gonna do, and had to stop her.

Ellen noticed Mina getting fired, she stopped running, she simply sighed and walked towards Trina and Mina, comforting Mina, ''That was rude of you!''

Trina looked at Ellen is the most demonic way as possible, worst than Blade Stabbington. "What. Did. You Say to me?!"

''I SAID, IT WAS VERY RUDE OF YOU TO HURT MINAS FEELINGS AND FIRE HER LIKE THAT!''

Trina walked away, to get started on her plan to OFFICIALLY ruin Grojband. She got the pack of dynamite and stuffed it in her bag. Ellen saw everything.

Ellen would see Trina pack the dynamite, she immediately ran to the back of the stage and tackled Trina, delinting the bombs. trying to save Grojband.

The bomb exploded...everything gone...only à couple of people were unharmed. Corey, Kon, Kin, Ellen and a couple civilians. Laney and Trina were deeply injured.

''OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, LANEY! MY FAVORITE MEMBER!'' Ellen ran up towards the poor redheaded female, looking at the 3 band members for a moment, widening her eyes, shedding a tear, feeling worried ''poor Laney... Trina tried to blow you guys up!''

Kin and Kon were shocked and worried about their pal Laney. While Corey on the other hand was holding Laney in his arms, crying so much, no one would think it was him. Ellen called an ambulance fast. Laney went unconscious as soon as the paramedics came. "Lanes! Please wake up! I need you! Uh...I mean WE need you! You mean so much to us..." Laney then got taken away to the nearest hospital...as for Trina...Its unknown.

Ellen would began to shed a tear , knowing one of her favorite band members was taken to urgent care, she sighed and stood next to the rest of the band group. looking over at them then saying ''Well, shes gone, for a little bit''

Corey looked depress and pale. "N...No... I'm going to check on her. Kin and Kon, you guys help the citizens, and you Ellen, find Trina." And with that, he was gone.

''Got it...'' Ellen nodded, looking at him leave, she sighed and walked around, looking at Trina, seeing her still injured, she helped her up , grabbing her okay hand, carrying her and set her down on the grass, calling for an ambulance.

As Laney was in the hospital, Laney was set up on the hospital bed, an IV put in her, painkillers and all of the medical stuff done to her, she was resting on the bed, only two degree burns and one sprained leg.

Corey rushes in, asked where her room was. "Laney! Are you Okay?! Are you hurt?! How are you feeling?!" Corey started to feel her head, arms etc, to make sure shes fine.

''Y-Yeah C-Core..The doctor said it was just a few burns on my body, and one sprained leg, ill be fine~'' Laney began to blush slightly as Corey checked to see if she was okay,she sighed and turned her head a way and smiled.

Corey didn't notice the blush. "I just want to make sure your gonna make it...we need you..." Corey Said with a smile

''Don't worry core, Ill always be in your band, and will always be your best friend..'' Laney said , turning to face him, smiling.

Corey couldn't control himself, he kissed her. It was a deep kiss that lasted 1 minute. They both felt fireworks all around them. They released and blushed as They quickly looked away.

Laney began to stammer, blushing madly from the deep kiss, looking away as well, thinking in her mind ''omg omg that was awesome'' Laney then felt hungry and wanted something to eat, ''man I'm hungry''

Corey responded almost instantly. "Yeah me too! Heheh, I'll go get us something to eat..uh i mean not sharing food together but...ya know...i wouldn't Really mind..."

''I know what you mean, Core. '' Laney replied, chuckling, then making a sigh of relief, waiting for food to arrive.

When Corey left, he ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. "Corey Whats wrong with you?! Why did you kiss her?! " Corey yelled at himself, then went to buy some food from belchies, across the street. When he returned he saw that Laney was fast asleep."

Laney would then smell the scent of cooked bought food, she began to open her eyes and yawned, looking over at Corey then said ''Hey , you got food, finally "

Corey smiled seeing She was awake. "Hey there sleepy head, I brought some food...and...uhm I wanted to ask you something..."

''Y-yeah core, whats wrong?'' Laney asked, sitting up, still in pain , she grabbed the bag of food and opened it , inspecting it then handing him it back.

Corey getting butterflies in his stomach again. He has been feeling that way all the time around Laney and didnt know What it was..now he Does. "Do...you like-like me?" He quickly looked away, afraid of her reaction.

''Core..you know that answer, i like you a lot '' Laney said with a slight smile, blushing red and turning away, her stomach grumbling ''anyway, lets chow down haaha''

"Wait!... I mean...*gulp* love...Do you love me?..."

''YES CORE! I LOVE YOU ALOT ! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE!'' Laney said with excite, tears running down her eyes. feeling scared.

Corey then kissed her again. "Laney, im inlove with you! Im sorry it took me so long to realize it...I know I love you."

Laney then grabbed his face and kissed him back, but tried not to make out. she immediately pulled away, her heart exploded as she replied ''im speechless core...and also, the foods getting cold, not to sound like Kon..''

Corey smiled " lets eat" After They ate, Laney was soon releases from the hospital. They saw Ellen sitting down all alone on the grass. As soon as She saw them, She ran and gavé them à big hug!

Laney ran towards Ellen and gave her a soft hug, her body smelling like she was from the hospital. she had a stomach full of food, she faced corey and said to him ''Lets make this girl, our number one fan''

Corey smiled "Lets do it! But Ellen, did you fins Trina yet? And have you seen Kin and Kon?

''Yeah, Trina is in the hospital and Kin and Kon went home, because their parents called them..'' Ellen Replied, looking at the two

Corey patted Ellen on the head "Good job, you certainly are our #1 fan...wait...What about Kate and Allié?"

''Hmm, to be honest, they went home early as well , because to prevent from being in the incident'' Ellen said, feeling her head get patted.

"Okay...Guys..*sigh* I think we should check on Trina..." As they went in the hospital and asked for Trina's room, the nurses said no one named Trina Riffin checked in...

Not known to anyone, Trina has fled the country, to finally make her evil dreams into reality.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! ...The world is doomed btw. ;)**


End file.
